Off Duty
Off Duty is Yelv's first Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It occurs at late night in the alley west of Barista Court in the Commercial District of New Los Angeles. Dialogue : "You look as bored as I feel, pard." : "I never know what to do with myself when I'm not on a damn job." : "How do you spend your days off?" : Working: "Tell Yelv you never take breaks from BLADE work." :: "Well, ain't you just a barrel of laughs." :: "Bein' a hard worker is fine, but if you don't take ANY time off, you're takin' it way too far." :: "Hasn't Eleonora forced you to take time off yet?" :: "She went off on me once for spendin' all my time on Reclaimer missions." : Slacking: "Tell Yelv you never leave the barracks on days off." :: "Talk about a waste of a vacation…" :: "Hey, that's right. You're livin' over there with Elma and Lin. I bet they're fun to be around, huh?" :: "Nothing wrong with spending a quiet day at home when you're with friends or family." :: "I certainly don't regret that aimless time I spent with… Well, you know who." : Dating: "Tell Yelv you spend your days off going on dates." :: "Dates?!" :: "What the hell, Cross?!" :: "Yeesh, I didn't realize we had a romantic in our midst." :: "Who are you goin' out with? And where are they? I gotta make sure they're up to my standards!" :: "Wait a sec… You're pullin' my chain, ain't ya?!" :: "Well, I guess that answers my question—you spend your days off messin' with people's minds for no good reason!" : "Anyway, I got nothing but free time on my hands today." : "I'm so bored, I'm pissing my day away with this bunch of deadbeats." : Invite: "Ask Yelv to join you at the diner." (+ ) :: "That sounds about a million times more fun than what I'm doin' right now!" :: "Unfortunately, Eleonora told me I can't drink like I used to no more." :: "She says my Reclaimer work starts to suffer when I'm hungover. …Whatever!" :: "I've already had 10 drinks today, though, so I'd better not push it." :: "But thanks for the invite—best thing that's happened to me all day. We'll do it some other time, yeah?" : Advise: "Suggest to Yelv that he go to bed early to prepare for tomorrow." :: "Geez, you wanna get off my back, Mom?" :: "What kind of hypocrite goes around at this time of night tellin' other people they ought to be in bed?" :: "If you want me to go to bed so bad, maybe you oughta lead by example… 'Cause there's no goddamn way I'm goin' home before you are!" :: "Still…I guess even when your body ain't tired, your brain needs rest to stay screwed on straight." :: "So ya know what? I'm gonna take your advice and meander on home. Hope you're happy!" :: "Let's go cause some trouble outside the city next time we see each other, yeah?" Category:Yelv Heart-to-Hearts